Inferno
Write the text of your article here! Early Life () Jason was born to a mutant spy named Ashlin Priest in the late eighties. His mother,working for SHIELD at the time was found and assassinated by Hydro,a member,an agent of the Hand. He and his older borther were put into the system,going from foster home to foster home,Finally his older brother ran away,leaving little jason to fend for himself. Later in his childhood he would come face to face with his mother's killer,Hydro would come close to Killing little jason before being killed himslf,by William Priest,who had been hunting him down. This experience was the only good memory the brothers have of each other. The X-men: Jason ran away from his last foster home after his powers manifested,resulting in his burning the house dwon,effectively killing his foster family. He ran into the woods,where he lived in a cave for years,in fear of his powers. When he was fourteen he was found by Charles Xavier. Who came to find him,along with Cyclops and Wolverine. Together the three older mutants convinced young Jason to join them at Xavier's School. Thus began the happiest perios in Jason's life. Jason began his schooling,becoming friends with a young mutant named Roxie, She introduced him to Artie,whom he also became close with. Then he met his best friend. Clayton Crowley,Gargoyle. The two became like brothers,always getting into trouble for goofing off in school. He and Clayton would sneak out at night to go out to a nearby nightclub,never geting cuaght,but usually punished by Logan the next morning. Jason began training with Wolverine at the age of sixteen. He became adept at using his powers,and also became an expert marksman. He was a natural athlete,having gotten these traits from his biological farther,unknown to him. Clayton would leave the X-men a year later. Jason would become a recluse after this,usually being found in the danger room. He perfected his marksmanship,and his use of fire over the course of this time. Soon however Clayton returned,with three new mutants. Tobi Toynbee,Daughter of Toad,and The Creed siblings,Taylor and Chelsea. Laura Kinney was also in tow. Jason would have a hand in Taylor's training. The night after Clayhton's return,the institute was attacked by the Friends of humanity. Among these attackers were two mutants,Luke,and Amanda Loise. They would capture the two mutants,and take them in. jason became something of a mentor to Amanda,and laterhe would become her lover,much to the disapproval of his peers. Amanda would later prove her loyalties to the X-men and their relationship recieved a lot less resistance. The mansion would soon be attacked again,this time by Jason's own brother,hellraiser,who had come to kill Jason,for reasons unknown. The brothers would face off many times thereafter. Recent Life Jason is still a member of the X-men,he exudes his father's personality traits,taking charge when the moment calls for it. it usually gets him into trouble with the older X-men,but when it's just him and his friends,the sitaution always ends for the better. he and his older brother stil ldon't see eye to eye,but have not fought with one another in quite some time. he is still close frineds with Roxie,Artie, and Clayton. What if...? RPsEdit is also part of the "What if...?" RPs. Warning, the fallowing may contain spoilers! What If #1 :: Turned Into AnimalsEdit Does not appear What If #2 :: Cobra's DeathEdit Appears at Cobra's funeral What If #3 :: Victor and Cobra having a kidEdit does not appear What If #4: Crazy RemyEdit Has yet to appear What if #5: Jason Priest is Ghost RiderEdit Out of grief over the death of his Girlfriend,Jason sells his soul to Mephisto to get revenge on her killer,Mr. Sinister. What If #6: Vampiric TakeoverEdit has yet to appear. Category:Characters